(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyolefin tarpaulin composition and preparing method thereof (thermo-plastic polyolefin based tarpaulin and preparing method thereof).
In general, a photographic printing surface, which is advertising or published matters printed via a photographic printer, is formed at the outside of a tarpaulin as a base material in textiles. The tarpaulin is used for photographic printing where a photographic printing sheet as a printed sheet having the printed photographic printing surface is coupled. A tarpaulin of PVC material that the photographic printing surface may be easily printed has been mainly used because the photographic printing surface is easily printed to the base material by the polarity in the native properties of matter of the material when printing the photographic printing surface to the base material of PVC.
(2) Description of Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 10, in the conventional tarpaulin (300), the tarpaulin used for base material (310) is a water proof cloth in the states that PVC or PE resin (312) has impregnated in fiber yarn.
The conventional tarpaulin consists of: a tarpaulin (300) for photographic printing having a dual printing system such that advertising matters such as advertising expressions or patterns are printed on photographic printing surfaces (313, 314) at upper and lower portions, respectively, of the base material (310) via the photographic printer. A tarpaulin for photographic printing having a dual coupling structure such that the photographic printing sheets (315, 316) in which advertising matters such as advertising expressions or patterns are printed on the photographic printing surfaces (313, 314) at upper and lower portions of the base material (310) are stacked and coupled, respectively; in other words, the structure is such that a plurality of the same photographic printing surfaces (313, 314) are printed at the upper and lower portions of the base material (310), or the photographic print sheets (315, 316) are stacked and coupled by the dual structure.